monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlueLionheart
Hi, welcome to Monster Wiki Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BlueLionheart page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dinomino21 (Talk) 19:19, 25 April 2009 Hey User:1stclasswarrior/sig 19:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Hee hee, thanks, 1st. BlueLionheart My custom sig won't work.... 1stClasswarrior 19:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Because it's on a diffrent wiki. Hello BlueLionheart!! Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 20:29, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Wow, very cool!!! BlueLionheart :It looks good 1st! (I've got mine and Dinomino21's prototype ones on my userpage) Armageddon11(DANIELSJ14) 20:42, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Elf I've done some more: User:1stclasswarrior/Sandbox take a look! 1stclasswarrior 22:24, 26 April 2009 (UTC) AWWWW!!! How cuuuuute!!! BlueLionheart Improtant Forum Thanks. BlueLionheart A present Thanks, it's cool. [[User:BlueLionheart|'Blue']][[User talk:BlueLionheart|'Lionheart']] 21:28, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Busy? Heh, well...I got a lot of stuff to do. That, and I'm tired at the end of the day. [[User:BlueLionheart|'Blue']][[User talk:BlueLionheart|'Lionheart']] 23:14, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay that sounds very familiar, I hear the same BS from Dinomino21, he can't edit because he's busy, he can't play Little Big Planet because he's busy with this wiki (yeah right, Dinomino21 aint been on his PS3 for half a month and he barely edits on this wiki) and he can't do anything because he has homework. Long story short, forgive any reluctance on my accepting this alibi of yours. 23:41, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks a lot, Arma, that really makes me feel good. [[User:BlueLionheart|'Blue']][[User talk:BlueLionheart|'Lionheart']] 23:46, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::You're welcome BL. 23:52, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :If you knew me, you'd know. [[User:BlueLionheart|'Blue']][[User talk:BlueLionheart|'Lionheart']] 02:32, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::But as I don't know you, I don't know. 09:30, 2 May 2009 (UTC) The Comma I saw that you added a comma that you may not have needed to bother with, so I just want to help out by making sure you know that both of these are acceptable: *thing 1, thing 2, and thing 3 *thing 1, thing 2 and thing 3 It's just the difference between UK & US English is all. Since at least three of our featured users are British teens, adding the American comma everywhere applicable may be a futile effort. (No offense intended. ^_^) 02:14, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, no, it's okay. It's actually become a bit of a force of habit for me. Can you help me, actually? I can't get my sig to work. [[User:BlueLionheart|'Blue']][[User talk:BlueLionheart|'Lionheart']] 02:32, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Ta-da! 02:41, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Yay, it works!!! Thanks, MC!!! [[User:BlueLionheart|'Blue']][[User talk:BlueLionheart|'Lionheart']] 02:42, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Celebrate!!! Wow, congrats, you two. (I shall also take care of this wiki, too) [[User:BlueLionheart|'Blue']][[User talk:BlueLionheart|'Lionheart']] 00:07, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I've been alright, I could be a whole lot better, though. [[User:BlueLionheart|'Blue']][[User talk:BlueLionheart|'Lionheart']] 15:30, 9 May 2009 (UTC) [[User:BlueLionheart|'Blue']][[User talk:BlueLionheart|'Lionheart']] Hi, Bl, I just thought I'd tell you that your substitutions aren't working. Diagnosis: your're putting [[User:BlueLionheart|'Blue']][[User talk:BlueLionheart|'Lionheart']] instead of [[User:BlueLionheart|'Blue']][[User talk:BlueLionheart|'Lionheart']]. Sorry for criticising, but they're popping up all over the place and getting on my nerves-Rydia's long lost brother 15:47, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, uhhhhh....okay, what do I do, then? BlueLionheart don't use caps and it'll work. Coding is case sensitive.-Rydia's long lost brother 15:53, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Will you fix it for me? (I have no idea what you're talking about) BlueLionheart Actually, the subst can be capped or uncapped. It doesn't matter. The problem must be something else. 15:57, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Ummmm, okaaay... BlueLionheart ::Sorry, I can't help here. [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 16:24, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Can somebody show me where it isn't working, so that I can see what's wrong? 16:25, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :I wish I could. BlueLionheart I've fixed all the ones i've found by converting all the subst letters to lower case. If that's not it then i don't know. I'll tell you if i find another one-Rydia's long lost brother 19:31, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Then I think I've figured it out. When a template is substed before it exists, you just see the bytes and not the template, even after it is created. Then, simply saving the page after the template is created causes it to appear. The ones you're finding must have been created before I fixed Blue's sig. Now that it works, previewing or saving the pages shows it. Try previewing the page before you change the case; I think it'll still work anyway. 20:45, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ..... HI 1ST!!! ^_^ [[User:BlueLionheart|'Blue']][[User talk:BlueLionheart|'Lionheart']] 21:52, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Eh, thanks a lot (sarcasm). Apparently, no one caught my singing on the RC yet. Guess that's what happens when you work on a wiki alone. [[User:BlueLionheart|'Blue']][[User talk:BlueLionheart|'Lionheart']] 22:12, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Tee hee. Thanks a lot. [[User:BlueLionheart|'Blue']][[User talk:BlueLionheart|'Lionheart']] 03:15, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh, hello there! It's been a long time since I've been messaged at this wiki! How are you? 02:26, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I haven't been on this Wiki for some time. Maybe I should start editing it again. 00:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Ah, it's been so long since I have been here, I don't remember. Sorry. 19:23, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I figured I might as well see what I could do! 20:28, April 27, 2011 (UTC)